A Tale in Suna
by Jenna.Hime
Summary: A little anecdote about my character Tsuki D. Jenna and Gaara. Its a little love story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara or another characters from Naruto. Tsuki D. Jenna is my OC. 

This is basically a love story that I wrote about my character and Gaara.

---

Red, orange, yellow, pink, green, blue—sunset.

The colors of the world splashed against the sky. As day became night, the moon would ascend and the stars would flicker. Night was the time I lived for, the only time that understood me.

Sunset was pleasant too, though. Like the problems of the world become visible, plastering the sky with reflection.

I looked down at my writing. I liked to write, usually about nothing, and it was never anything amazing.

_Words turn to dust, in the fallen hour between time and space._

_I see your face, in the fallen sand._

_It slips, though my figures, as sand should, as it's expected to._

_You're gone, but then again you never were here._

_In this ungodly hour, when time and space rip,_

_Everything and nothing is possible._

_Nothing can be done but everything can be achieved_

_Does it make sense, do you understand?_

_But that's the riddle of life. Is it not?_

_To never understand, to be in constant fear of the unknown_

_But my child even so you must live, live so that you can prove the universe wrong._

_Live so you can, over come the obstacles they so cheerfully throw at you_

_Experience the journeys that life tries to give you _

_And most of all deny death its wanted soul._

_Live for the moment, not the hour, not the day, _

_But for the vary grain of sand that is falling._

_Live every second as though you have before_

_For if you do this, you will understand what it means to be free._

I giggled. Man, I'm dreadful at writing, I thought to myself

I leaned back against the rock that was serving as my chair for the time being. A soft breeze blew against my face. I lay there taking in the last moments of the sun—but then suddenly it was dark.

I opened my eyes. A figure loomed above me, and an attractive figure none the less. Crimson, spiked hair, dark-rimmed pale green eyes, the love kanji on his forehead: Gaara, the Kazekage.

I think my heart stopped and I died for a moment. Why was he there standing above me? And then I remembered the previous day—what I had done in spur of the moment—I had kissed the Kazekage. Yes that's right. I kissed Gaara, and now he is here looming over me, and I'm bright red, aren't I?

The piles of papers on my desk were of no interest to me. I could not focus, was that a normal thing for people to do? Normally I just performed the act I was assigned to do and then moved on to the next task. It had been my whole life; at first the crusade to prove my existence was killing. Then the goal to become more like Naruto's and I ended up the Kazekage. And of course, the smaller deeds in-between. My life was a set plan from the moment of my birth: become a weapon.

I couldn't focus. All I could think about was HER, the leaf ninja, Jenna. I had thought about her before, but not like this. I touched my lips and remembered the feel of hers pressed against them. In that magical moment, I think I understood parts of love. I had been trying so long to understand that feeling, truly, and she showed me in a matter of seconds. But at the same time a whole new world of confusion had opened up to me. I did not like not being able to understand.

I looked over and saw the bright orange book, lying under piles of papers. It was titled _Relationships for dummies. _I had better read this more. I picked up the book and walked to the door.

"Temari, I am going out for a walk to think," I said, remembering my sister was helping me out with the work today.

"Ok, sure. Just be back for dinner we have people coming over and it's important." She answered in a brief tone.

While I walked down Suna's streets I opened the book and flipped to the page I had been on.

"_Your initial attraction to someone is usually because of their appearance."_

Initial…attraction…appearance?

"_So basically you tend to like someone based on if they are pretty/handsome. _

Ok that was a little better.

_Can you think of anyone that you find attractive? _

Well, attractive was a new word, but Jenna came to mind. If anyone was this "beautiful" word it would have to be her.

"_It is also acceptable in a social atmosphere to talk to someone you find aesthetically pleasing."_

So if I find someone attractive I go and talk to them.

I herd the very unusual sound that the female ninja made a lot.

I looked up and there was the girl I had been thinking about. And at the sight of her, something weird happened in my stomach. The same feeling I had felt when our lips had touched.

I reviewed the book suddenly, feeling something that had to be what people called anxiety.

"_It is also acceptable in a social atmosphere to talk to someone you find aesthetically pleasing."_

Okay, two people means social. And she is pleasing to look at, so it's okay to talk to her.

I walked over and looked down at pretty brown-haired ninja.

A few seconds later, she looked up at me. She looked horrified turning a bright red.

I wonder what turning a color meant. Do people also turn green, blue, yellow, pink and orange?

--

The he spoke.

"I have been reading this book."

Oh great, not more with the book. That's what happened last time.

"Yes, the book..." I said

"It told me to come and talk to you since I find you pleasing to look at."

"I'm pleasing to look at?" I queried.

I was so flattered, but he wouldn't really understand what that means.

"Yes. I think that you are what they call 'beautiful.' You have nice, hair, and eyes and lips, and smile." He said without much emotion.

"Thanks..."

"But I am also really confused."

"About what?"

"Well when I look and think about you my abdomen feels weird, like things are dying in it. And ever since our lips touched all I can think about is that moment that made me understand, yet so much more confused."

I thought I was going to die. Gaara was confessing his love for me which was not really love at all, just that stupid book and me in the wrong place. He did not actually love me.

"Gaara, you don't love me. It's just an idea that the book put into your head."

"So the feeling in my stomach is love?"

"Well, no, that would be more of a nervous feeling and sometimes when you talk to people that you have feelings for you become nervous."

"So I am nervous because I love you." He stated

"No, you don't love me. Like I said you only feel that way because I was in the library when you first read the book and it planted the idea of loving me into your mind."

"No, I think I do."

He had the book propped open and was scanning through it.

"You were never afraid, never haunted by my existence. You never ran, screamed, or avoided me. In fact, you made an effort to talk to me, to understand me to get to know me. When nobody had done that before, you did."

"But that was because I am a **Jinchūriki** too, so I understood your pain. You should not love me for being a demon as well.

"But do you feel this nervous feeling around me? Is that why you turn red?"

I was shocked. How could he know that I loved him? I looked up and saw that he was scanning over a chapter in the book called "Do they love you too?" Damn book.

"Yes Gaara, I do love you. In fact I loved you the moment we meet, it's the whole reason that I left the Akatsuki and came back, because they hurt you. You're the reason I fought so hard and got hurt so badly. Gaara, I would have died for your right then and there if it meant saving you."

"Jenna, what you just said made sense to me. You...I would do the same thing for you. Die to protect you. I, the demon who only loves himself, would die to save you."

Again I was shocked at his words. But I actually think he meant them. Could he love me? Could he actually love me of all people?

Suddenly my hands were on his shoulders. He did not flinch this time. In fact, he embraced it and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I looked up at him, his perfect green eyes full of affection.

Gaara's once emotionless eyes were full of love. I had done that, me, I had made him feel when no one else could.

This time he closed the space between out lips and we kissed, a hard long kiss, which left us both out of breath at the end.

I had never felt so alive before.

We were wrapped in each others arms, in a warm embrace.

"I like doing that," Gaara said bluntly.

I burst out laughing "Most people do," I replied.

"I like it when I do that."

"Do what?"

"Make you smile."

"I made me feel happy too, that I can put such a beautiful look on your face and make your eyes sparkle."

Maybe he does love me, or something like it. But one thing I know is that I love him beyond measure.

"You should try it sometime too," I said jokingly.

"Maybe," he answered

And then looking at me, he did it. And it was just for me. He smiled because of me. Because I loved him.


End file.
